I Want to Know What Love is
by michaelscarned
Summary: Naruto is in pain. lots of it. can hinata help him learn that not everyone will leave him? NaruHina High school, test fic. Tell me if this is better than, "that awkward moment" in a review!


I want to know what love is

A/N: okay guys, due to the success of the one-shot I've posted. I will be having a contest between this, and the first one-shot I posted. Whichever gets the biggest response wins and will be continued. The other will be made into a small series while I finish a Jinchuuriki's pain.

That being said, this is a high school fic. Just warning ya.

Warning: Angst, angst, minor amounts of fluff, occasional bouts of fan girlish-ness, and also a bit of angst.

Summary: Naruto has been lonely his entire life, being juggled throughout the darkness like a pendulum of despair. When his caretaker finally dies, will naruto be able to find happiness? NaruHina.

**Entrance to konoha high school: 7:30 am: Wednesday: August 23: Naruto's Point Of View**

What's the point? Why am I going to high school now of all times? I'm 17 so I'm a junior for god's sakes? Shouldn't I just be sent to a foster home or an orphanage or something to finish my home schooling there?

God my cousin's annoying. All she does is talk on the phone, text, and get on facebook all day. Well, at least it's better than living with pervy writer. Now I at least don't have to clean up after him by sending all those poor tricked women home.

Don't get me wrong, it's not like I didn't love the pervert. He took me in as a baby when my parents died. I can tell it was a difficult decision at first. But when I think about it I think he just wanted me to help pick up chicks. Him banging all my female caretakers I've ever had proves that.

Why are we just sitting here? Damnit ino! I did not follow you here to talk to your friends! Whatever. She'll shut up eventually. More time she decides to spend gabbing means less time in the classroom I guess.

I guess while she's talking I'll just go on random tangents again. That passes the time pretty good.

I wonder if my parents loved me? I mean, I know they only knew me for about, well lets say thirty minutes, maybe more, maybe less. Damnit dad! Why did you have to name jiraiya as my godfather before you decided to go ahead and deal with what's his name. James Whitaker, that's it! What was his gang name again, oh right kyuubi. Speaking of which his execution is coming up. I guess I should go, seeing as the bastard ruined my life.

Poor mom, she just got so worked up and worried after giving birth to me that the stress just got to her and she died of a heart attack right there. From what I heard she was holding me when she died. That's never a good sign for a baby's start at life is it?

'I wont leave you alone again, I promise!' wonder how many times I've heard that before. Lets just count the ones I know for sure. There's jiraiya, he said that every time he came back from drinking and left for a few days. Then there was all those times as a kid that he ran off while we were in the city after he said he wanted to take me to a park or zoo or something. Get some fresh air I think is what he called it.

Then of course, he would always leave and go to a bar, brothel or titty joint for some 'research' . I remember one time some drunk guys saw my birthmarks and thought I was some sort of half cat demon or something like that and they beat me in an alleyway. Oh yeah, that's why I've got that weird spiral lookin' scar on my stomach. Did I mention that?

Oh! One of ino's frineds just looked over her shoulder at me. Ino must be explaining my situation and she feels sorry for me. Whatever, if I let her in she'd probably just leave me too. No need for anymore heartache now.

Where was I? Oh yeah, then there were all those caretakers that either said they wouldn't give into jiraiya's charms for my sake, or said they were in love with him and going to marry him and become my new mommy. I remember getting excited a little bit the first time one of them said that. Then next week she left with only tears and a suitcase.

Then there was Iruka, I bitched and moaned to jiraiya about him always scaring my caretakers away when I was eight and so he hired Iruka. That worked out for a few months I remember. Then he ran off with jiraiya's latest squeeze, anko. I remember her name because she was probably jiraiya's longest relationship from what I remember. Six months I think. She was a screamer too, I heard her from my bedroom. Which for a reference point was fifty feet from jiraiya's room and twenty five from iruka's.

Then there was that nice old guy down the street I used to visit. He would always tell me war stories and let me watch rated R movies with him. Which was pretty cool seeing as I would always spend time with him when I was nine to twelve. The whole thing we had going was pretty awesome until his pedophilic tendencies showed up when he decided to shown me his gun from the war in his basement. God that was weird. My ass hurt for a month!

Anyway that doesn't matter now. He's in prison and getting the same treatment he did me I'm sure for the rest of his days. I wonder if he's in the same prison they put kyuubi in. that would be pretty funny. Like they should rename whirlpool penitentiary 'naruto's angst houser'.

Oh! There she goes looking at me again, ino's friend. Wonder what's up with her eyes. She's clearly looking right at me but she looks blind. Might be some weird gene thing. Whatever, come to think of it I could use some fun. Maybe I could tell her my story and watch her face as she reacts.

That could be fun. Nah, on second thought, I don't think I will. She seems nice. She doesn't seem to deserve that. She was wearing a tight-fitting sweater-jacket that was just-just fantastic. Her boobs, not that I really cared, I'm more of an assman to be honest, were a perfect C. it looked like that anyways. I always did seem to prefer C-cups now that I think about it. Not the rdidculously big and overwhelming DD ,or D. but not so small as I can touch my thumb and forefinger without doing some heavy maneuvering. As for her pants, they were perfectly fitting and hugged her ass tightly. After she turned around I got a good look at it. And boy, that ass seemed tighter than a boa constrictor on feeding day. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

Oh! They're all looking at me.

**Normal POV**

"What?" naruto asked.

"Baka. We asked you how you're feeling. Must be hard with jiraiya dead and all" ino retorted.

"I really don't care. He was rarely at the house anyways" naruto said, "And when he was, he was always pissed drunk or humping some whore in the next room" naruto joked.

Naruto looked at the three girls faces and saw they all held a look of sympathy.

'damnit' naruto thought. 'Must've gone too far, too fast'.

"ehehe, it was a joke." Naruto explained.

Sakura, the pink haired best friend of naruto's cousin ino grew a tick mark on her humongous forehead and said, "It was a bad joke".

"Yeah, my bad. Sorry, still getting used to not being home-schooled. Sorry" naruto explained.

"Its ok. I understand. I was home-schooled until I was ten" hinata explained.

"Oh really, cool!" naruto responded.

"Yeah, so I understand how hard it is adjusting. No worries" hinata said.

**Hinata's POV**

As we headed off to our classes. I couldn't help but blush noticing just how hot ino's cousin was! He was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt with some logo from some kind of tv show. He also had on some tight fitting jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places. They weren't skinny jeans, but they were tight enough to see a sculpture of his perfect ass as we walked to our classes. I decided then and there that this boy must be some sort of god. How come ino gets the lucky attractive gene pool and I don't? I mean, not that I'm ugly, but I'm nothing to bat an eyelash at either.

I decided once class was over I would use ino being my frined to try and get to know him better. I could use a date to homecoming and I would love to rub it in kiba's face that I got a date and he didn't.

The bastard dumped me last year after two years together because I wouldn't put out. I'm seventeen for god's sakes! Well I'm glad he broke up with me when he did because I was just about to give him some for his birthday. Right now I just want to watch him squirm in jealousy. I'm not wanting to get back together with him. far from it in fact. I plan on finding a nice boy., nicer than kiba. Then maybe waiting til prom night and letting him deflour me. If he's lucky. Naruto seems like a nice enough guy though. Just in a lot of pain. From what ino told us his parents both died the night he was born, the guy that took care of him pretty much didn't as a kid, and he was molested by some creepy old man when he was twelve.

I feel bad for him. but I don't pity him. that's for sure. When I think of naruto, I think of mark zuckerburg, but not for the reasons you might think. No, naruto isn't a genius who will invent a ingenious website. But like zuckerburg, he isn't an asshole. He's just trying so hard to be. Probably to block everyone off or something. He might have abandonment issue. Maybe he just doesn't want to feel anymore pain. That's understandable.

Besides. I like a challenge, I'm not the heiress of the hyuuga company for nothing!


End file.
